The heir of The Hyuga
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: She was and is strong .Hinata Hyuga wasn't anymore that weak girl. She changed. The war changed her. She WOULD fight beside her beloved. Hinata wouldn't let her friends die they were impotant to her. she would protect them. A one-shot. The story of how Hinata become strong. If you are a Hinata fan you'll love this


Hinata's pov

She was doing it again. She was crying, shivering from fear. She was watching how all her friends were fighting in the war. In their faces were determination not fright. She was always the weak one, she always was protected and why, for a stupid title. In front of the others she was, The Princess of Konoha.

She couldn't be killed. The heir of the Hyugas should live they say. I see all my friends before me trying not only to protect me but the whole shinobi world. I saw my own cousin to come before me and be killed for her. And what is she doing CRYING she is freaking crying. Not anymore thought she would fight with the others, she would help them and if she died she would die happy that she died helping, she wasn't useless anymore. Normal pov

When Hinata was ready to fight she caught sight of her beloved friends in danger. Without warning Kiba was hit by a shuriken and fall to the ground, Chouji came after him. They were all dying in that moment Hinata's eyes changed. They weren't those soft white-lavender eyes anymore. They were cold, terrifying for everyone. Then a scream was heard everywhere. That scream made everyone stop what they were doing. Hinata was trying to see who was screaming when she found out she was.

Everyone saw here and the look in her eyes brought fear in everyone even in the strongest shinobi's they were dull, cold and empty. The emotions were gone she didn't feel anything anymore. She started walking slowly. Her destination Obito. Her steps secure. Naruto saw her and started to scream telling her to go she was in danger. She didn't care anymore.

Then she started to speak her voice not anymore that small, angelic voice, this one was a cold full of venom voice.

"I'm tired of this. Tired of seeing people put themselves before me to save me. Not anymore thought. I am not a child. You are killing the only people that I fight for. The people who saved me. I will not allow that anymore." Hinata said.

Obito with Madara started laughing "What can you do. You're weak you're nothing. You don't disserve to live. You are just an obstacle that I will destroy in a matter of sec. what can you do."Hinata continued going forward

"I am weak that's true. I thought this world like a fairytale. One where the princess would find her love and would live happily. That's true too. But I'm tired. Tired of always being protected and why, nor because I deserve but because I'm who I am I'm the heir of Hyugas. Tired of seeing others go." Than the next thing you could see was her disappearing and repairing before Madara.

"I'm tired of trashes like you killing my precious people my fucking tired of being seen as an obstacle, like some weak baby. You will pay for hurting my family, will pay by dying." She started punching him than she activated her eyes. But something was different her eyes weren't white anymore they were black, pitch black.

The energy that she was radiating was black, dark. It was true their Hinata had changed. Everyone watched as hinata gave everything in the fight without fear. She was stronger that they thought. "I WILL KILL YOU AND AVENGE ALL THOSE PEOPLE DIEING. YOU WILL PAY EVEN IF I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU IN HELL YOU BASTARD." Were Hinata's next words.

She fought with Madara head to head. What they were more surprised to see was that Madara had it hard keeping up. As she was fighting hinata saw Obito behind Naruto ready to stab a kunai in his heart. She was faster than wind. She was before Tobi in a sec. preventing the kunai. But the kunai was stabbed in her shoulder. She stayed calm like that was nothing and for her it was, she didn't feel anything, not anymore. Her next words surprised everyone

"Pull yourself together damn it we are in a war stop staring and start fighting we have a world to save. Naruto help me, believe in me, fight with me now. If anyone of you gets killed" she stopped directing to her comrades I'll come and kick you're sorry ass. You HEARD ME. START FIGHTING." Everyone did just that, that girl could be scary thought everyone.

No one wanted that Hinata to do that so everyone did the best to stay alive. Hinata and Naruto started fighting together and after some time both Madara and Obito were dead. They won. It was all thanks to Hinata and Naruto.

Everyone was surprised by this new Hinata. She was a Hero in everyone eyes. She had changed. Finally she wasn't weak anymore, she was strong. She was truly a proud Hyuga. She won the respect of her father, and the elders. She become the heir of the most powerful clan. THE HYUGA

Hey everyone. I did this story 'couse I was tired of how some treat Hinata she is a shinobi and she isn't weak. I hope you like it


End file.
